


It's For His Own Good

by Shmo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabriel can't be a good father for shit tbh, Multi, because he hurt mY CINNASON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmo/pseuds/Shmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien awoke with a start as his alarm clock blared in his ear. He fumbled around for the button until he finally managed to shut it off. He got up and yawned, making his way to the bathroom. </p><p>"Morning, Plagg." He said groggily. </p><p>There was no response. </p><p>He waited for a moment before calling out a little louder "Plagg?" </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Adrien started to get worried. Yeah, Plagg liked to joke around with Adrien at times, but he would always stop before Adrien got worried. </p><p>Adrien walked around his huge room in search of the kwami when he happened to look down at his right hand. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>His ring was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For His Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Chloe (But I prefer to be called Shmo). I'm new here to AO3, and this is my first work. This was originally posted on my Wattpad account (shmo__) so therefore I am not stealing work. Eh, I'm not the best writer but I'm working on improving. 
> 
> But enough about all my personal shit. 
> 
> This one-shot takes place the morning after the events of "Jackady". Based off a wonderful comic by @artzamack on Tumblr.
> 
> Just a little drabble because I was in the mood to write.
> 
> The spacing is weird because I just copied and pasted it from my Wattpad document. And for some reason the italics didn't copy :/
> 
> Suffer.

Adrien awoke with a start as his alarm clock blared in his ear. He fumbled around for the button until he finally managed to shut it off. He got up and yawned, making his way to the bathroom. "Morning, Plagg." He said groggily.

There was no response.

He waited for a moment before calling out a little louder "Plagg?"

Silence.

Adrien started to get worried. Yeah, Plagg liked to joke around with Adrien at times, but he would always stop before Adrien got worried. Adrien walked around his huge room in search of the kwami when he happened to look down at his right hand.

Shit.

His ring was gone.

Adrien instantly went into panic mode. Had he just misplaced it? No. He wore it everywhere. Even in the shower! Someone must've taken it, and it had to be someone in the mansion.

Adrien thought about who would do such a thing when he remembered his interaction with his father the day before.

Gabriel walked in the room to see Adrien staring out the window. He approached his son, and embraced him in a long overdue hug.

Something glistened in the corner of Gabriel's eye, and he turned to see a shining silver ring placed snugly on his son's right ring finger.

It looked awfully familiar to him...

Wait. Chat Noir had the same ring on earlier!

"I never noticed you wore a ring" He said as he broke from the embrace.

"You never noticed a lot of things about me" Adrien replied coldly.

Without a second thought, Adrien burst out of his bedroom and sprinted down to his father's office.

He forcefully pushed open the door without even knocking like he was always taught to do.

Adrien was filled with disappointment and rage for his father. Why couldn't he have just trusted him? His father has never cared about him and now all of the sudden when something good happens in his life, he sweeps it away from him like some sick game.

His father looked taken aback by his sudden entrance, but quickly replaced his emotionless façade.

"What have we always taught you about knocking?" Gabriel stated more than asked.

"Give it back" Adrien practically growled.

"You watch your tone young man!" Bellowed Gabriel at his son.

"Give it back" Adrien repeated, but this time louder and with a scowl.

Gabriel stood from his chair and approached his son.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but this behavior is unacceptable" Gabriel said flatly.

With a sudden surge of confidence, Adrien grabbed his father's red and white tie and pulled him forward.

He heard a small clatter as something fell to the ground. He glanced down and saw a oddly shaped object at his feet.

Gabriel made a move to grab the object, but Adrien barely beat him to it. He held it close to his chest and stepped back out of his fathers reach.

It seemed to be some kind of brooch. It had four silver wing-shaped pieces spiraling out from a purple sphere in the center.

It was clearly a moth.

Adrien looked at his father's panic-stricken expression.

"That doesn't belong to you." His father said in a low voice.

"And my ring doesn't belong to you, father." He spit the last word as if it left a vile taste in his mouth.

Gabriel reached forward to snatch the brooch from Adrien, but with his cat-like reflexes, he dodged easily.

"You're not the only one with secrets, son" Gabriel said in a similar tone.

"Or rather I say, Chat Noir"

Gabriel took on a completely different demeanor. His icy blue eyes turned into more of a cerulean and he let out a chuckle that sounded downright evil.

Adrien's eyes blew wide as everything hit him. The eyes, the facial structure, the absences, the brooch. everything made sense.

Gabriel Agreste, famous fashion designer, a highly praised man, and Adrien's own father had been the menace everyone feared. The man in the mask. The man who made Adrien's life even more of a living hell. The man who Adrien trusted.

Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth.

"Took you long enough to figure it out" he said with a frightening sneer.

"Now all I have to do is get your beloved Ladybug's miraculous, and I can obtain all the power I've ever dreamed of."

He walked to Adrien so they were practically chest-to-chest.

"And once that happens..." He trailed off with a dark laugh.

"You'll just be another one of my victims."


End file.
